


It's Go Time

by msgilliana



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Pregnancy over 40, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgilliana/pseuds/msgilliana
Summary: "Jean is 9 months pregnant; Jakob gets her to relax and her labor starts." Post S2
Relationships: Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659319
Kudos: 36





	It's Go Time

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon on Tumblr (thanks anon! I enjoyed writing this!); enjoy!

_Fuck._

Jean paced around the kitchen and living room, Jakob watching her nervously from his new place at the kitchen table. She was now 38 weeks pregnant and her body was feeling it. It was hard enough with Otis, but her body had aged quite a bit and she wasn’t sure how much more she could take. She would get short of breath just walking around her own damn house. As much as she enjoyed being pregnant, she could not wait for this child to come out.

“Jean? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Jakob. Just Braxton-Hicks.”

“I just want you to feel better.”

“I’ll feel better when this watermelon leaves my body.”

Jakob knew she was just tired and anxious about giving birth soon, but he smirked at her comment. He went to her and put his hands on her shoulders, moving them down her sides until he reached her belly and whispered in her ear.

“Please, sit.”

He didn’t phrase it as a command, but more out of concern. He didn’t want her to overexert herself and something happen to the baby.

Jean huffed and sat down on the couch. Jakob followed behind her and motioned for her to sit with her back on the edge of the couch. He sat down, took her legs and put her feet in his lap, and started to take off her shoes. As much as Jean wanted to protest, she was too tired.

He gently started to massage her feet. Jakob’s hands were smooth, but still had a bit of roughness to them. They felt amazing against her aching feet. She sighed and slowly slid down to an almost laying position and thanked her lucky stars for him every day. After they had broken up, she felt like a piece of her was missing. It took a lot for her to admit that she _needed_ him. However, he wasn’t going to put his needs aside just for her to work out her issues with intimacy and with _him_ and she knew that _._

She knew that kissing Remi was wrong, but having to acknowledge why she did it anyway? When she had that conversation with Jakob, it ended in tears on both sides. She was also pregnant, and he still hadn’t known by then, so that didn’t help. It was hard having to wait to tell him, but she didn’t want to let him know that he was possibly going to be having another child after he had a vasectomy all those years ago just to lose it. She knew the risks of having a child at her age, and she didn’t want to let him down if her pregnancy wasn’t going to come to fruition. Yet when she reached 12 weeks, she knew her chances of carrying at least a few weeks to term were higher now that she was out of the “danger zone.” She knew then she had to tell him.

And Otis.

Oh God, having to tell her son, who had grown up as an only child, that he was going to have a sibling at almost 17 years old, was harder than she expected. At first he was shocked, rightfully so. Then angry. _Why would you do this to me?_ _You’re having a baby with my ex-girlfriend’s dad!_ Then he was shocked again. After he had calmed down somewhat, she had told him that by no means has she planned to get pregnant, but it did not mean that she loved him any less. It took a while for him to come around, and now he was even a little excited about having a younger sibling.

As Jean started to drift off to sleep, she looked over at Jakob and he smiled at her.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Much better,” she answered.

As he finished massaging her feet, she removed them from his lap and bent over to get her shoes.

“Let me do that.” He put a hand on her shoulder to gently push her away and put her shoes on. After her shoes were on, he reached out a hand to help her up. She put one hand on her belly and the other in his and slowly rose from the couch. No sooner had she reached a standing position when she felt it. Both looked down and saw the puddle that had formed at her feet. They looked up at each other and Jakob broke the silence.

“Maybe it wasn’t Braxton-Hicks after all.”

So many things could go wrong with this birth and they needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Otis was currently spending time with his new girlfriend Maeve, so Jean went to grab her cellphone from the kitchen table and called him while Jakob called his daughters.

“Otis?...Hi, Maeve, this is Jean, is Otis available?...Otis, sweetheart, I just wanted to let you know that Jakob and I are headed to the hospital…Yes, the baby’s coming…You don’t have to leave now, but maybe in a few hours…I’ll see you later.”

She ended the call and Jakob was waiting by the door.

“Did you let Ola and Elina know?”

“I told them the baby wouldn’t be here for a while, but they wanted to come soon anyway.”

“That’s alright.”

She soon felt a contraction and hunched over, rubbing her belly to try to ease the pain while Jakob rushed to her and placed a hand on her back. She straightened back up and met his worried eyes.

“It’s alright, Jakob. I promise. I’m just a little old to be doing this.”

He pulled her in for a quick kiss. “You are so beautiful, you know.”

She blushed and went to the door, Jakob right behind her with her keys. They made the trek, albeit slowly, to her car and he helped her in the passenger’s seat while he got in on the driver’s side. They looked at each other again, this time with all the happiness in the world.

“Let’s go have a baby.”


End file.
